


Sugar and Spice, Naughty and Nice

by comeoncomeout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch kara, Couple's Therapy AU, F/F, Marriage Counseling, Smut, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeoncomeout/pseuds/comeoncomeout
Summary: Kara and Lena have been married for five years, and on the surface, their marriage is just "fine." Except for the fact that Lena can't remember the last time they had sex. The only solution is couple's therapy, and a case study for an anonymous author's unpublished book about "rekindling your sex life after marriage."





	1. Where We Gonna Go From Here?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing a thing..

Lena Luthor was well versed in mergers. The importance of creating relationships between other equal minded companies and her own in order to flourish a once struggling LuthorCorp into the compassionate business Lena had constructed, separate from her family name.  
  
Naturally Lena knew, much the same as her LCorp business structure, that marriage was a partnership. And for the last five years her marriage to Kara had seemed a solid investment, the best she had ever made.  
  
And in most ways it still was. Kara was her best friend, and their marriage had only made them grow closer. And for five years, their love seemed as indestructible as Supergirl herself.  
  
Lena isn't entirely certain when everything shifted. She tries to pinpoint an exact moment as she lays her head against Kara's shoulder, watching a new season of their current Netflix binge watch.  
  
She still spends her nights with Kara's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Kara still kisses her before they both leave for work every morning. They still spend time together often living in this state of domestic bliss in their home and hanging on the other's arm during gala fundraisers and important events. From an outsider's perspective they are the perfectly happy married lesbian power couple.  
  
But Lena knows, and Kara must know that there is something _off_ about their relationship now. Except neither of them has said anything about the giant elephant in the room as Lena cuddles closer into Kara on the sofa, and Kara plays with Lena's hair, rubbing her fingertips against her scalp. The act used to make Lena shiver, waiting for the moment that Kara would hear her rapid heartbeat at the gentle yet firm caress, the moment that Kara would find her lips and kiss her hard.  
  
Lena knew this happened to a lot of couples. And she was painfully aware that at the ripe old age of thirty, she was never going to have sex again. At least she was with Kara, her best friend who she loved, who she married for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in lesbian bed death.  
  
Kara laughed beside her during the last scene of the episode, "Elena IS Butch. That's great. This show is truly a gift."  
  
Lena smiled and kissed Kara's cheek, at least she still had these chaste affections, "I'm tired, are you ready for bed?"  
  
Kara nodded and kissed Lena's forehead as she clicked the off button on the remote, "Yeah babe, we can watch some more tomorrow."  
  
Lena stood up first and took Kara's hand, leading them to their bedroom. Her hand didn't linger away from the touch when they reached the threshold of the marriage bed. She had long since given up on even attempting anything more intimate, and well, Kara hadn't exactly been trying either, so she didn't see the point. Not since the last time.  
  
They had arrived home from a charity ball for the Luthor Children's Hospital two months ago. A charity ball that Kara had been incredibly passionate about the previous five years. The difference was that this time, CatCo's newest cub reporter, Eve Tessmacher had been tasked with reporting the event, something Kara had always done herself.  
  
(The other, important to note difference, being that every previous year Kara had been ready to bust Lena's dress at the seams before their driver even arrived to take them, and Kara usually did take _Lena_ right against their front door.)  
  
So Lena chalked up the oddity to Kara being distraught over the simple fact that she missed out on reporting the event. But what really tipped Lena off was even stranger. Kara's total nonchalance when Veronica Sinclair appeared at their side and started getting a little handsy, made Lena feel something she had never felt around Kara before that night, _unprotected._  
  
That was the moment, Lena realized, that they had a problem in their marriage in the first place. Because Kara wasn't possessive, but her need to protect Lena had always turned Lena on beyond belief. Never having anyone stand directly on her side and defend her with so much vigor, Lena never felt so cared for and loved as she did when Kara was right at her side in the face of any person who dared look at Lena with either disgust or interest.  
  
Of course, Kara's jealousy and defensiveness was incredibly sexy. The press of Kara's hand wrapping around her waist to pull her closer, that glare she had that said, 'I could throw you into space, and no one would miss you,' never failed to soak Lena's panties. Kara was the most powerful being on Earth, and the gentlest, kindest, most caring lover, and she chose _Lena_.  
  
Except in that moment, with Roulette grazing her fingers across the exposed back of Lena's dress, Kara nodding and tipping her head towards the bar with a polite smile and an, "excuse me," Lena wasn't sure she even knew her wife at all anymore.  
  
And so being breed with the Luthors for years, Lena blamed herself because it had to be her fault somehow. Kara didn't just change overnight after all, and Lena had been quite busy at LCorp lately.  
  
The sudden thought that Lena couldn't even remember the last time she had slept with her wife was discombobulating. They used to fuck almost daily, and now she wondered if her wife was even attracted to her. Perhaps she had grown tired of always initiating, calling Lena late at work when she found her wife wasn't home even after her late night Supergirl duties.  
  
So upon finally returning home from the fundraiser, Lena had decided she wouldn't go down without a fight. She had to fix what she had inevitably caused being too caught up in her own work to see she had stopped working on her marriage with Kara. She had put on her best lingerie after giving Kara a cold beer from the fridge and seeing that she was comfortably reclined on their couch.  
  
Lena stepped out of their ensuite in the silk robe she had tucked back in their shared walk-in closet. (Apparently it had been much longer than she had thought since they had done this.) Kara had moved to their bed and snuggled up under the covers, already snoring.  
  
She debated for a moment on going through with this, her hands clasped at her sides and biting her lower lip between her teeth. Her wife was clearly exhausted, but a larger part of her won out in the end, the fighter in her. She had to know that Kara still desired her, she had to know that she hadn't single handedly ruined their marriage. And goddamn it, she wanted Kara to touch her the way she used to before everything fell apart as the world kept turning and Lena locked herself in her ivory tower.  
  
She faked a cough and placed her hand above her on the doorframe of the ensuite and leaned against it. After a few moments of more snoring from Kara, Lena gripped the doorframe and tried a different pose standing with her back against the frame, arching and pushing her chest out. She said her wife's name in the most sultry voice she could muster, despite her slight embarrassment. Kara still didn't steer from her sleep. She was Supergirl for crying out loud, she had super hearing!  
  
She stalked over to their bed and tapped her wife's shoulder with a gentle touch, whispering in her ear, "Kara, baby, wake up."  
  
Kara opened her eyes as Lena opened her robe. Lena was never one to top, but desperate times she supposed. She straddled her wife's lap and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, pulling her into a rough kiss. Kara pulled back after a second and sad eyes looked into Lena's. Lena stopped in her tracks and quickly dismounted and covered herself. Absolutely humiliated, she ran a hand through her long black hair.  
  
Kara sighed next to her and collapsed on the pillows but wrapped an arm around Lena's middle and pulled her close, "It's fine. I'm sorry Lena. I'm just tired."  
  
She ran her fingertip down the ivory skin at Lena's collarbone, grazing the silk robe as silky smooth as Lena's flawless skin. Lena was ashamed to admit, the caress didn't ignite that familiar fire in her belly from Kara's touch. She laid back nonetheless as her wife leaned over her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Kara nuzzled her face into Lena's neck and kissed the spot that always made Lena gasp and asked, "I'll get you off, and then we can cuddle and go to sleep if that's fine with you?"  
  
Lena looked up to their bedroom ceiling, biting her lip while her eyes watered with unshed tears and choked out the words, "we don't have to if you're tired. It's fine."  
  
Kara kissed her forehead and rearranged their position to have Lena pressed against her back, "I can be quick. It's fine."  
  
She began sliding her hands down Lena's front, but Lena grasped Kara's hand, threading their fingers together, "I'm actually pretty tired too. We can just sleep, it's fine."  
  
Kara cuddled closer and breathed out, "That's fine."  
  
Obviously, things weren't _fine_. Nothing at all seemed fine anymore, and now two months later, Lena was in the same position she had been in that night except they still hadn't talked about it. Even after a week ago when Kara had walked in on Lena in the tub masturbating. Her wife, her sexy wife who she was fantasizing about in that very moment, the same woman who just a year ago would have joined her in the tub, ran out of the bathroom _apologizing_ for intruding!  
  
Lena was honestly at her wit's end here, she laid there cuddled against the woman she loved and wished desperately for some sign of what to do to make things better. Yet a part of her was so intensely mad at Kara for not, for lack of a better term, "manning up" and seeing that Lena needed Kara to open up to her about whatever the hell was going on with her, with their sex life.  
  
And then it came not with a bang but with a soft whimper, "Lena.."  
  
Lena held Kara closer and whispered back, "Yeah?"  
  
After a beat of silence, "You know I still love you right?"  
  
Lena couldn't hold back her sobs anymore, she cried and cried and Kara held her even tighter, between choked lungs she answered, "Then why do you not want me anymore?"  
  
Kara loosened her grip and answered honestly, "I don't know, Lena. I don't know how to get us back, but I want to try. If you still want that?"  
  
Lena nodded and cried into the arm Kara had draped over her shoulder, "I can't keep living like this. Please Kara, I still love you too, and I need you to fight for me, for us. I don't know what's happened to us, but I really miss you. It's like we're together, but we're living two completely separate lives, in two different places."  
  
Kara clasped Lena's left hand with her own, showcasing their matching wedding bands in front of them, "We are stronger together, and we will get through this."

For the first night in months, they both slept soundly.  
  
  
_________________  
  
Kara paced the front porch over and over again, biting her nails and gazing every two seconds down the road. She attempted to sit down, rocking her leg back and forth against the hard concrete. She stood back up and adjusted the pillow cushions on their front porch swing. Finally, she saw the mail truck was a mile from her and Lena's home.  
  
She ran to the mailbox and tapped her foot on the white driveway a little too hard, cracking it. She kicked some dirt and grass over it with her foot as the mailman rounded the sharp curve of their private road.  
  
She squealed and hugged the mailman, Bobby, when he handed her a small flat rate box, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I could kiss you right now, Bobby!"  
  
Bobby grinned, "Ah but will you miss me now that I have delivered the post you have been so anxiously waiting for?"  
Kara lightly punched his arm, "Of course! Auf Wiedersehen, Bobby!"  
Bobby waved as he drove off and yelled, "Nous aurons toujours Paris!"  
  
Kara smiled in delight. As much as she truly adored their eccentric mailman who had taken to using different common German and French phrases of the more American pop culture variety for the past two weeks, she was too ecstatic to remain upset. _The book_ was finally here, the key to solving her conundrum with Lena.  
  
They had been in couple's therapy for a month. Since their night of finally yet vaguely admitting they had a problem in the bedroom area of their relationship, and possibly other aspects of their marriage, Lena had woke up that next morning with hot coals in her red bottomed high heels. She had already scheduled an appointment with a couple's therapist before Kara had even brushed her teeth, and Kara quickly agreed to whatever needed to be done to mend their relationship.  
  
After that first meeting, their therapist Dr. Lang had suggested a new self help book for couple's looking to get their "spark" back. A book so new in fact, that the anonymous author had left the book unpublished until he/she could do a case study on eight completely different couples. With a lot of NDA's signed by all parties, Kara and Lena had been slated as the alien/human married couple the author had requested for the study. Lena adorably saw it as a perfectly good option for their love life _and_ for science, of course.  
  
In her excitement for Lena to get home, Kara had managed to clean their entire house from top to bottom, feed the cat, Streaky and walk the dog, Krypto around the block several times. She then took a shower herself and only waited on the couch for five minutes before Lena was home, discarding her heels by the doorway and rushing over to sit in Kara's lap.  
  
They still hadn't managed a night of intimacy, but Dr. Lang said the book would help, and Kara was happy to see Lena as excited about something as she was. She missed that the most, doing things with Lena just the two of them, having things that were just for the two of them. After sharing a house together, all of those little things just seemed so small in comparison, less important. Kara wanted to appreciate those things more, appreciate Lena more.  
  
Their time spent in therapy had allowed them to talk about what they wanted for their future, which was still and always would be each other, but Kara still felt like they had barely scrapped the surface of their issues, namely what had brought them to a sexless marriage in the first place. Dr. Lang had mentioned how she could tell that the love was still very much between them, but somewhere along the way their spark had burned out. The book in Kara's hand, _Sugar and Spice, Naughty and Nice._ was supposed to change all of that, and she hoped with a lot of work from both her and Lena, they'd be back to their happy, sex-filled marriage.  
  
Reading the e-mail Lena received when the book arrived, Kara instructs, "It says there are eight chapters. Each week we are supposed to read a chapter, and then we'll both be given our instructions for the week's assignment. At the end of each week, we have a survey we have to complete individually without the other person present, and then they'll send our answers to each other and we have to discuss. Communication is the number one rule. Sounds easy enough."  
  
Lena kisses her lips with a bright smile, "How about I'll order in and then we can start reading? We should finish the first chapter tonight, so we can start tomorrow."  
  
Kara steals one more kiss and takes a deep breath, "Sounds fine."  
  
Lena stiffens and rubs her hand over the nape of her neck, she stands up then and gestures to the kitchen, "I'm just going to call that Chinese place you like. I'll be right back."  
  
Kara sighs, tips her head back against the couch, and watches Lena walk towards the kitchen blowing out a breath through puffed cheeks. She closes her eyes, whispering a prayer to Rao, "Please, help me. I can't lose her."  
  



	2. Slow Hands

Kara Danvers was a tactile person. The powers she was gifted from Earth's yellow sun made that fact life threatening. But with Lena Luthor, Kara had seen that her natural affinity to touch could also be life preserving. Because while Alex and Eliza had taught her how to control her strength (albeit accidents did happen) and had showed her she could be both soft and steel, Lena had helped her maintain that control in more _intimate_ endeavors. She had learned how to relinquish those pleasures of the flesh, how to touch Lena with a featherlight touch and build her up.  
  
She had also learned she could fuck Lena hard, harder than she thought should be possible. She learned that while drumming the pads of her fingers inside of Lena, she could rub her clit in fast even circles and that Lena would always beg for more, letting Kara release some more of that control. It never felt like too little was being given or too much was being received. It felt natural and so goddamn wonderful touching Lena.  
  
And while touch was certainly her favorite, Lena was more than pleasing to all of Kara's super-powered five senses. The way Lena looked when she was coming on Kara's hand or in her mouth, the way Lena's heart would beat wildly in her chest a backdrop to the sounds of her wet and moaning, the smell of Lena's perfume laced with the heady smell of sex, the way she tasted on Kara's tongue, all of Lena.  
  
Yet now Kara laid on a chaise lounge in Dr. Lang's marriage counseling office as Lena stared at her, waiting for an answer to the staggering question at hand.  
  
Dr. Lang asked this time, "Kara, this space is a comfortable place. Do you think you could answer Lena's question?"  
  
When Kara nods but doesn't say anything she continues, "What was going through your mind last night when Lena asked you to touch her?"  
  
After a pregnant pause Kara cleared her throat, "I was thinking, my beautiful wife wants me to touch her, and I don't understand why I can't because it's not that I don't want to touch her."  
  
Lena asks, "Oh, so instead you just said you were fine! Well Kara I'm sorry, but clearly everything is not fine. Nothing has been fine in months, and I'm not fine right now, so how are you so fine?"  
  
Kara wanted to sit up, she wanted to go to Lena and hold her hand, take her home right then and fuck her like she should have the night before. And now Lena is mad at her, probably no longer in the mood at all, and she was so ready for the book to work for them. And their date last night should have been the perfect moment.  
  
Their date was perfect. The book said they needed to spend more time together doing something they didn't do very often. They were both constantly working late, only settling down for a Netflix with no chill before bed. OR they were attending some fundraiser that kept them out late, so Kara planned a dinner to take Lena out just because. And everything was wonderful. Lena had been mercilessly teasing her all night, and she was ready to take her wife home and reignite the spark in their relationship. But then Lena said her dress was stunning and..  
  
Kara sagged further into the couch and ran her hands threw her long blonde hair, "I'm not comfortable in my own skin right now. I wasn't last night anyway, but I.. I want to try again."

Lena tapped her fingers on her thighs for a moment. Kara met her eyes and saw how defeated and sad she looked. She stood up from the chaise and walked over to Lena on the couch hesitantly and got down on one knee as she grabbed Lena's hands.  
  
Kara kissed her hand and said, "Lena Luthor, I love you. I want to have sex with you so badly, you have no idea. You are sexy and beautiful and powerful, and I am so glad I married you because I don't think I'd be able to do this with anyone else."  
  
And then Lena waited on bated breath for Kara's next confession, "The dress I wore last night, I didn't feel like myself in it. And all those dresses I have to wear to those galas and press shoots and the way you look at me? I just want you to look at me like that in something I feel more comfortable in.. and the Supergirl skirt needs to go, I can't stand it anymore."  
  
Lena stood up but kept Kara's hand held tightly in hers. She nodded to Dr. Lang and said, "I hate to cut our session short today, but I need to go shopping with my wife."  
  
Kara wrapped Lena in a tight hug and kissed her cheek, "Really? You're not upset that I don't want to be the hot femme wife you married?"  
  
Lena laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "Kara darling, you're hot, but I've always known you were butch. You wore a tux at our wedding. I just never knew you didn't like the dresses because you never said anything. In fact I thought you did like them because _you_ bought them.  
  
They said goodbye to Dr. Lang, scheduled their appointment for the following week, and found themselves at the mall on a Tuesday afternoon. When their arms were loaded with Kara's new wardrobe and they were headed out the door, they passed a hair salon. Kara stopped abruptly in front and ran her hands through her long blonde tresses in deep thought. Lena juggled the shopping bags and entwined their fingers, walking Kara through the front doors.  
  
There was something about hair stylists, they were almost like therapists. Lena held Kara's hand the entire time, but Kara found herself talking more than she had in months as the stylists clipped away at her famous golden locks.  
  
"So I planned this romantic dinner by candlelight right? And let me just tell you, I have the most smoking hot wife in the galaxies, and believe me because I've been all over. My assignment for our sex therapy this week was just to plan a spontaneous date, and I thought that was the entire assignment. Nope, someone was assigned the specific task of getting laid apparently because that's what sex therapy is. I was so naïve."  
  
Lena is doing that full watt smile that makes Kara's knees week and the stylist, Adrian is laughing and making appropriate, "No way!" exclamations in between Kara's story and her stealing kisses.  
  
Adrian snaps warm heartedly as he takes Kara's head and makes her face the mirror, "I may have to shave your head bald if you don't stay still."  
  
Kara winks at Lena, "Well I am a Luthor."  
  
Lena squeezes Kara's hand and teases, "Leave something for me to run my fingers through."  
  
Kara bites her lip at the tease. She had heard and had enough teasing for a lifetime during their date on Monday, but seated in a salon with a very animated and very gay stylist giving her the short choppy haircut she had been imagining for months, for the first time in a long time Kara felt comfortable. And thus she felt those butterflies in her stomach again while Lena looked at her with longing. She had been so afraid that Lena would reject her or decide she didn't want her anymore with shorter hair and a different wardrobe. It was silly really, the way she carried herself was no different, and Lena loved her regardless.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Kara had grown within herself, and instead of sharing in that growth with her wife, she had shut Lena out. And for why, she had no explanation besides that this self actualization was a journey she had to come to terms with on her own. She had fought against it, and eventually used her wife as an excuse to suppress it.  
  
But then she remembered, the Danvers gave her an Elsa Complex, conceal don't feel, in order to protect her. But with Lena she could embrace her strength inside herself. She didn't have to hold back everything with Lena or hide who she was. That's one of the many reasons why she fell in love with this beautiful woman, this immaculate woman who she wanted to protect and provide for in every way possible.  
  
That included in the bedroom, and she felt a fear rise up inside of her right there in front of the Gay Hair God Adrian and everyone. Did Lena feel as undesirably as she thought she would feel if Lena was against her Great Butch Discovery? It was settled. She had to reassure her wife.  
  
"Adrian, be sure to leave just enough hair for Lena to pull on when I go down on her later tonight."  
  
Lena practically choked on her own tongue.  
  
Adrian smirked, "Your wish is your wife's desire, Butch Barbie."  
  
  
______________  
  
When they entered their home their was a quiet undercurrent of tension. It was still midday despite their long excursion. They still had to read the next chapter of their book for their second week of their case study and complete their surveys for their first week. Yet they technically hadn't completed their first assignment yet because this spontaneous date and the teasing had occurred during Kara's do-over after the first one failed so miserably, and now they were home so that left them with a decision to make.  
  
Kara wanted to make good on her promise, that was certain. Adrian had left her hair in a swoop cut with blonde bangs at the front, still plenty in the back for Lena to get a handful when Kara's head would be between Lena's thighs, hopefully very soon.  
  
They stole glances as they tucked all of Kara's new clothes into their shared walk in closet. Lena color coordinated it all and stacked Kara's new Doc Martens on the shoe rack last. Kara had just finished pulling all of her skirts and dresses off of the rack and packing them in a box when Lena gripped Kara's bicep in her hand.  
  
Lena smirked and slid the fingers of her other hand through Kara's hair, "I really love your hair like this, you know."  
  
Kara grinned proudly and slipped her hands to place at the small of Lena's back, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, you look handsome," Lena traced the outline of Kara's exposed arms, "And this shirt shows off your arms nicely."  
  
And Kara couldn't stand another second because this woman was a dream come true. _Her_ Lena still looked at her like _that_ , and all she wanted to do was kiss her and make her feel as good as Kara felt in her own skin.  
  
She pulled Lena closer to her body, and kissed her softly on the lips, punctuating the desire coursing through her and lingering as she pulled away.  
  
She traced her fingers along Lena's collarbone while licking her lips and asked, "May I take this off?"  
  
Lena's heartbeat noticeably picked up and she whispered in one breath, "Yes."  
  
Kara slipped Lena's shirt over her head then skimmed her thumb over the curve of Lena's right collarbone, up her neck. She mirrored the other side with her tongue as her wife whimpered and pulled against her new haircut more roughly.  
  
It edged Kara on, and she guided them backwards to their bed, pinning Lena to the mattress. She took her time despite the overstimulation, wanting to touch every inch and re-familiarize herself with Lena's body. It had been so long since they had done this, but Kara still remembered where to kiss, lick, and nip. It was like pointing out constellations amongst porcelain freckled skin and discovering the wonder's of the universe amongst a sea as clear and fragile as plated glass.  
  
The spot behind Lena's ear made her mouth open in a wordless gasp. A soft bite on her collarbones made Lena's chest rise and fall in quick harsh breaths. An exaggerated kiss on the swell of her right breast had her panting. Kara's fingertips sliding the straps of her bra down her arms slowly made her entire body shiver.  
  
She raised up while Kara unhooked her bra and only after remapping the star chart of freckles on Lena's shoulder did Kara gently slip her fingertip from the top of Lena's breast to the bottom, barely grazing Lena's nipple on her way down. Lena moaned when Kara placed her soft hand firmly on Lena's tummy and pushed her back to lay on the bed and kissed her fully and firmly on the lips. Her teeth grazed down Lena's sharp jawline when she broke apart, and she ran her other hand down Lena's back.  
  
She knew her slow movements were well received, but when she ripped Lena's skirt from her body in one quick show of strength, the rugged moan that escaped from Lena's throat was exactly what Kara wanted, what Lena liked. Tenderness and strength, deep love and a deep lust, and Kara couldn't believe she had ever let this part of their relationship slip between her fingers.  
  
She straddle Lena's thigh and tossed her own shirt across the room, the thin wet layer of Lena's panties and Kara's new Chinos she was staining right now, the only separation between them.  
  
Lena was grabbing her hair harder with both hands now and pulling her into a kiss, grinding against her thigh.  
  
Lena's hand scratched down her back leaving red marks that would vanish in milliseconds and she gasped out Kara's name.  
  
"You're so wet, Lena. I can't wait to taste you."  
  
Lena pulled Kara's hip to push her harder against her, searching for Kara's eyes when she finally managed to open hers. Kara was watching Lena grind against her, one hand clasped around Lena's thigh, she looked up to see Lena following her gaze. She separated to remove her pants before they were completely drenched like Lena's panties and continued her previous efforts, grasping a handful of Lena's breast on her way down to kiss Lena's parted mouth.  
  
Kara sucked on Lena's bottom lip then she pulled away and leaned forward to wrap her lips around a perky nipple. When Kara's fingers finally slipped into the waistband of Lena's panties, Lena was already embarrassingly close to an orgasm. The first soft touch against Lena coated Kara's hand, and for the first time in almost a year, Kara moaned, against Lena's chest at what she knew she had caused. Her wife was sweating already and her thighs were shaking between them. One brush of Lena's clit, and Kara was sure she'd have Lena coming into her hand faster than a comet across the night sky.  
  
Kara slipped her hand out of Lena's panties, and her wife whined and covered her eyes. Ever slowly and patiently, Kara took off Lena's panties and licked her lips when she saw how they separated from the drenched wet spot between Lena's legs. She spent a second, enamored at the trimmed black curls before her fingertips glided to Lena's clit and circled there in hard, fast circles. Lena was watching Kara, watching her cunt, as she came and before she could feel the moan escaping her throat, Kara was tasting her. She pulled Kara's short hair at the nape of her neck and screamed her wife's name again and again like a prayer.  
  
Kara grabbed two handfuls of her breasts and sucked on her clit, then alternated between languid tongue strokes and fast, rhythmic thumps against it. Lena's thighs began shaking and clamped down on Kara's head when Kara added two fingers and started fucking her in soft even strokes against the mattress.  
  
Barely finding the air in her lungs to breath, much less to beg, Lena screamed, "H.. Harder!"  
  
Kara separated for a second to whisper, "You taste so good, Lena."  
  
After several hard thrusts of Kara's fingers and a back and forth swiping of Kara's tongue over her clit, Lena was coming again, this time much harder. She continued grinding against Kara's fingers and tongue until her legs gave out and fell to either side of Kara's head. Her wife looked at her with a smug grin before climbing up her body to kiss her cheek.  
  
They laid there, cuddled together like they still did every night except this time, Lena laid perfectly sated next to Kara. The sun was starting to set outside, and they still had their "homework" but as Lena slide a hand between their bodies to return the favor, Kara's mind settled for putting it off until tomorrow. They had a lot of sex to catch up on, and Kara was comfortable and happy right where she was, doing exactly what her and Lena would continue doing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the quick and awesome reception of the first chapter. Listen fam, I'm shit at updating and I'm going to regret my life choices at work tomorrow because I stayed awake writing this second chapter, but I hope you enjoy! And thank you for all of the comments and kudos!


End file.
